Healing A Broken Heart
by Uchiha Kami
Summary: Itachi has died, and Kami is mentally destroyed. Does Sesshomaru have what it takes to heal this broken heart, or will it end up killing his beloved little sister?
1. Chapter 1

~Healing A Broken Heart~

-Chapter 1-

(Sesshomaru's POV)

There were several emotions running through me as I sat in the dark, watching my younger sister sleep. Her face was wet from crying. It had been eight weeks since our brother, Itachi, had died. She had been so close to him. She would follow him around like a lost, little puppy, and he was always protecting her. She had been in denial up until about two weeks ago. Then, all I could see in her was fury. It was obvious to me that she was bargaining with her demon, to help her kill our younger brother, Sasuke, for killing Itachi. All that showed in her eyes was a lust for his blood. But, three days ago, she finally started crying. I hadn't seen Kami cry since she was a little was agonizing to watch. All she keeps saying now is that she wants relief from the pain. She says that she will starve herself. And she has barricaded herself in here, with me. I have tried to get her to eat, but she just pulls the covers over her head and turns the other direction. I fear that she really may die. Neither of us has had anything to eat in five weeks. She only leaves the room to use the bathroom and when she isn't asleep, she writes. From what I have read, she is catolouging the only secret she had never told anyone from the humans' reality: her ability to manifest our spirits **into** that reality. She had never told anyone because she was afraid of being taken away from Itachi. But he isn't here anymore, so she feels no reason to keep that secret any longer. My younger sister's spirit is broken and she is giving up. And this fact is why I am so furious. I thought about this as I watched her sleep in Itachi's old bed. Her fluffy, black tail was hanging over the edge of the bed and it would twitch every now and then. The same would happen with her black, wolf-like ears. I got up and walked over to her. I took the tear-filled tissue from her clawed hand and tossed it in the trash. When I did, her ear twitched and about five seconds later, I watched as she slowly opened one of her eyes. When she looked up at me, she jumped. "God dammit, Sesshomaru! You scared the shit outta me!" As she finished saying this, she started falling back asleep. I patted her legs so she would move them and sat down next to her on the bed. I grabbed my tail and used it to dry her face. She kept moving her head away from it, so I took my other hand and grabbed her jaw to hold it in place, slightly digging my claws into her flesh to let her know I wasn't playing. But when I did that, her eyes shot wide open, and she grabbed my hand with both of hers and started crying.

I froze when she did that, as I realized, 'She's afraid of me!'

I let go of her, feeling disbelief, anger, sorrow and confusion. 'Why is she afraid of me?' I ignored this thought though, 'For all I know, she had a nightmare. She's been having a lot of those lately.' So I took her out from under the covers and cradled her in my arms. She was still quivering, but she didn't fight me. I tried to calm her down, "Shhh. It's alright, Kami. It's okay." I started to say to her. When, suddenlly, she grabbed my kimono and buried her face in my chest, crying wildly. I half jumped when she did this. She had actually taken me by suprise. I had tensed, my eyes were wide and my hands were out in front of me. I was paralized. In all my five hundred years, no one had ever dared hug me before. Slowly, my mind came back to reality. I closed my eyes and gently wrapped my arms around her, as she continued to cry.

We stayed like this for a while and I was staring off, confused. I was feeling something I hadn't felt in over two hundred years, 'But why for her? As strange as it is, this Sesshomaru must know if she feels it as well. But, not now. She is far too tired.' I thought.

When her crying stopped, she was asleep again. I stood up and carried her over to the corner, where I slept. I sat down with her in my lap and my back against the corner for support. As I got settled in, I put my tail under her head, for her to use as a pillow. Then, I pulled her own tail over her, to keep her warm. And then I let my mind trail off.

'Before Itachi died, he had asked one thing of me. _'"Sesshomaru... just take care of her for me, okay? Make sure she's always safe... She really__** does**__ look up to you..."'_

'Those were the last words I heard my little brother say before he ran off to die. I was the last person he spoke to.

'So, I've been staying with Kami ever since. I've tried to get her to move in with me, but she doesn't want to leave the Uchiha house. Though, she is the only Uchiha who lives in it, anymore. She keeps saying there are too many memories tied to this place and that's the reason she **can't** leave. The only problem with that is that **all** of those memories are painful for her. And for the first time in **all** my years, this Sesshomaru is afraid. I am afraid for Kami. If I don't get her out of here **soon**... I am afraid she is going to **kill** herself.'

Suddenly, I felt something grab my arm and looked down to see Kami holding my hand. She was looking at me with half-lidded eyes and she said something I haven't heard her say since she was five.

"Ororo-Yokai-do?"

I thought she had forgotten about all of that stuff. When she was **really** little, she tried to make up her own language, but she could never remember what she called anything. One time, she had called me "Ororo-Yokai-do." She told me it meant "Big Brother Demon." I smiled and said, "Dota." (this is the word she used for "yes") She smiled and fell back asleep.

'That was the first smile I have seen on her face since Itachi died.' I thought as I leaned down and kissed her forehead. Then I leaned my head against the wall and fell asleep, my hand still securely in hers.

-**Ch. 1 End**


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2-

(Kami's POV)

'I hear birds' I thought to myself, as I covered my ears. 'Why di they have to nest outside _**my**_ window?'

"Ugh! Stupid birds! Someone remind me to cut down that branch..." I mumbled.

"I don't mind it much."

My eyes shot open to see Sesshomaru looking toward the window and I realized I was lying down in his lap! I blushed and squeezed my hands, only to find out that I was holding **his** hand. He quickly looked down at me and I felt like my face was on fire!

'Dammit! Why does my family have to be so beautiful? I always freeze around beautiful men!' I thought as I squeezed my eyes shut. "Kami? Are you alright?" he asked, sounding worried. I didn't answer and he pulled his hand from mine, only to touch it to my face. When I opened my eyes, they were greeted by two huge golden ones. this caused me to jump, but when I did that, I just smacked my face right into his. I heard him grunt and I screamed, holding my face. When I looked at him, his eyes were shut and to my horror, I could **swear** he looked pissed! When he opened them again, I could tell he _**was**_ pissed! I was **terrified**! But when he looked at me, he twitched. When I saw his hand move, I squeezed my eyes shut, not knowing what to expect.

I felt his body move and heard what sounded like fabric on fabric, which made my ears twitch. I felt his body move again, and then


End file.
